ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wasp (Hope Van Dyne)
Hope Van Dyne is a fictional character created by Marvel Comics. She is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne as she becomes her mother's successor as the Wasp. Biography TBA... Powers and Abilities Powers Wasp Suit *'Size Manipulation': Similar to the Ant-Man's suit, Hope was able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles in the belt of the suit to distance her atoms, effectively compacting her physical structure and allowing her to shrink down whenever necessary. She still maintained her regular sized strength and durability while in a reduced scale as the process amplifies the amount of force she can generate and increases her density. Additionally, the process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target, which briefly augments her force and momentum as she returns to normal size. **'Superhuman Strength': When decreased in size, Hope possessed a certain degree of superhuman strength, able to easily overpower enemies when shrunken down. The momentum of her attacks also appears to be increased. As she shrinks and regrows in an instant, the power behind her attacks, combined with her already superhuman strength and combat skills, allow for her to defeat the most skilled of combatants within a fraction of a second. **'Superhuman Durability': When decreased in size, Hope is much resistant to injury, enough to survive falls from great heights and other impacts that would injure or kill even normal sized humans. She was notably capable of taking blows from the extremely dangerous Ghost. *'Flight': By utilizing four artificial insect-like wings, Hope could fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease, as evidenced when a knife was thrown at her while she was shrunken down. She was able to fly from the center of San Francisco to Fisherman's Wharf in a matter of minutes. She can also use the wings at full-size as blunt-force weapons. *'Energy Projection': Hope can fire bolts of energy from the wrists of her gauntlets. They are powerful enough to blast burning holes in reinforced materials, incapacitate the Ghost mid-phase, and knock a man unconscious. *'Insect Manipulation': Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect-sized organisms. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Raised by Hank Pym, Hope is an expert in many fields of science. She seems to carry on her father's (and possibly her mother's) passions in chemistry and physics, which explains why she seemed confident in her understanding on the Ant-Man Suit to the point that she thought she could wear it to take down Darren Cross. *'Expert Businesswoman': Hope's business acumen has risen to the point she was able to secure for herself a stable position in Pym Technologies's board. She possessed enough power in the company to have the deciding vote to remove Hank Pym, the company's founder and CEO, from the company. *'Expert Martial Artist': Hope has trained in martial arts since she was a child. She trained Scott Lang in combat skills and fighting techniques, enabling him to become Ant-Man. Her martial arts prowess came in handy when she finally took the mantle of the Wasp. Hope employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. *'Master Acrobat': Hope incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging a knife thrown at her while shrunken, then using it as a platform to continue her assault. In Idea Wiki media 35Baragon *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp appears as one of the main characters of Avengers High. Iago PUC * Hope Van Dyne / Wasp appears in Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy, voiced by Tara Strong. She first makes a cameo appearance in Forces from the Infinity as one of the Avengers' several allies who take part in the battle of Wakanda before attending to Peter Parker and Kamala Khan's award cerimony in New Asgard. She later makes full speaking appearances in the two sequels as a member of the Avengers. Trivia Gallery Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Females